Tryx
Tryx (real name Ethan Luxatio) is a C-Rate villain and member of the Bench Warmers. Often going by monicers such as "The Bamboozler" and "Insidias Luxatio", he is an incredibly annoying young man with a loud mouth and nerdy voice. He is eternally obsessed with "plot twists" and feels the need to make everything he does a surprise. Due to his powerset, there are dozens of hidden Tryx's around the world at all times, often times doing dumb shit aimlessly in an attempt to become a well known villain. Powers Tryx's epithet allows him to duplicate himself into two, as well as transform into other people he sees. However, whereas when most people create copies of themselves they act as epithet constructs or are in some way reliant on the original, with Tryx there is no original. In fact each copy is fully functional, autonomous, and independent, having the same max stamina and proficiency as the previous one. This means that, over time, Tryx has created hundreds of duplicates that he's lost track of spread out across the world. Tryx can also turn into any person he sees. When doing this he loses access to all of his own abilities and powers, except for his ability to turn back into himself.This on top of his cloning powers means that literally anyone at any time could be a Tryx in disguise. Tryx can start any session he's in as another character, meaning that at any time a player character of zanza's could be revealed to actually be Tryx the whole time. As a sciency boy, Tryx can also combine some various chemicals he has to create vials or potions to either drink himself or throw at enemies. These have wildly varying effects from positive to negative. Since the ability only creates these externally, Tryx is able to hold onto them even after transforming into someone else. OUTCLASS the plot thiccen . Tryx's Outclass allows him to reveal just the absolute worst and dumbest plot twist he can think of. This immediately becomes true, as both reality and the plot have to pivot around the episode. The worse the plot twist, the stronger and more long lasting the effects of the twist. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 61 - Trivia * Tryx was initially intended to be zanza's third player character, after Nova Sakuga. However, he was eventually reserved for Bagel Saga part 1, which took over a year to actually be planned out and finished. * Tryx was able to use an Outclass in episode 61 because that specific Tryx happened to be Class 2, while most others (IE the player character Tryx's) aren't. * Tryx was initially intended to be just a changeling or shapeshifter with an epithet to copy himself. However, zanza stumbled on the word Dupe, which means both to copy objects and to trick someone, which fit both of his main powers as well as his theme of tricking people with plot twists. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters